


As a result of tragedy

by JoshuaCinnamon



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Changed how Kaito died because yeah roll with in the story, Character Death, First book here and has no beta reader, I changed many things, Kaito died, Kokichi is alive after the killing game, Kokichi just snaps, M/M, Ooc Kokichi, Pre-game clothes eventually for Kokichi lol, So I wanted to suffer and kill him lmao, Yeah Shuichi you should maybe comfort Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaCinnamon/pseuds/JoshuaCinnamon
Summary: After Kaito was revealed to be dead, Monokuma didn't count that as murder as it to was is an accident, and does not punish Kokichi nor anyone. Kokichi snaps, his best friend just died. After the class trial Shuichi was worried of the bitchy liar, his friend, so he tried to come talk to him. Oma never really tried to come out of his dorm room after the trial." I can't take it anymore, why does when somebody becomes so close to me die? I'm tired of lying, trying to save you guys, of all of this."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	As a result of tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi snaps

After the class trial, everybody, who was alive, grieved for the loss of their friend Kaito. Kokichi revealed that in the kitchen they were supposed to hang out Kaito leaning in the stove accidentaly burned himself and the knives accidentaly dropped of its' container and stabbed Kaito. 

Life just doesn't feel anymore happier without him. In fact, Kokichi got really deppresed after that. Kokichi has been on a roll in killing his friends after all. 

Kokichi screamed and thrashed in his bed. Good thing the room was sound proof. He gazes to the picture he hanged on his wall while getting comfy on his bed. A tear left from his eye. It would seem that that was the last tear that would ever leave him. He looked that as if the world was taken from him so much many times.

He vowed to that day, that he would never to lie again, to do another masterpiece, to make art again. He would only answer bluntly and never try to save someone's life.  
He just doesn't care care anymore.

He stopped wearing his normal wear and insted wore an flashy yellow over-sized patterned Long sleeved T-shirt and wore white fingerless gloves, and tight white jeans. He stopped wearing his contact lense on his right eye. His right eye's true color was white. He also stopped dyeng his hair to dark purple, whisch in turn made his hair white. And he also stopped wearing hid handkerchief in his neck, revealing his scars on his neck caused by him scratching it every night

Kokichi gazed to the mirror, looking very terrified of himself. " Monster" was that he only said, not caring if it hurt himself.

It was true tho, what kind of friend would let their friend die? 

"Hey, your disgusting, don't you know?"


End file.
